free_animefandomcom-20200223-history
Kizuna wo Tsurete
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #f4ab8a |CD name = Free!-Dive to the Future- Character Songs |previous = MIRACLE MAKER |next = Take It Easy!! ◎ |current track = Kizuna wo Tsurete }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image = |artist = Rin Matsuoka (CV. Mamoru Miyano) |lyrics = Saori Codama |composition = Shunsuke Tanaka |arrangement = Shunsuke Tanaka |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = October 31, 2018 |album = Free!-Dive to the Future- Character Song Mini Album Vol.1 Seven to High |tracks = |price = |length = 4:04 |episodes = }} Kizuna wo Tsurete (絆を連れて I'll Take My Bonds With Me) is the first track of the Album Free!-Dive to the Future- Character Song Mini Album Vol.1 Seven to High. It is performed by Rin Matsuoka's seiyū, Mamoru Miyano. The song was released on October 31, 2018. Lyrics Kanji = 海風が連れてくる故郷の匂い  離れてる仲間達へと繋がってるんだ  遠回りした日々に取り戻したもの  純粋な水が満ちる 生意気な目で　睨みつけてた  あの日の未来で、ここにいるんだ 憧れはどんな時も　俺をずっと奮い立たせるから  迷わず進める今だって  もっと遠くの夢を信じて　会いに行くぜ 泳ぐたび変わってく毎日でだって  変わらないオモイで今日が繋がってるから  心配をしあうより約束をしよう  またいつか会える友に 手強い世界　壁も限界も  越えてやろうぜ　行こう、未来へ どこまでも続く未知の　先をずっと望み飛び込んでく  弱さも強さも何だって  全部見せあって俺をつくった　絆を連れて 青く澄んだ空を映す　水の中で透き通る  I’m so free　こんな日が待ってた  Ah,　引っぱってブツかって　わかりあって…  それでも、これからもずっと 憧れはどんな時も　俺をずっと奮い立たせるから  迷わず進める今だって  もっと遠くの夢を信じて　泳いでく  どこまでも　絆を連れて |-| Rōmaji = Umi kaze ga tsurete kuru furusato no nioi Hanare teru nakamatachi e to tsunagatteru nda Tōmawari shita hibi ni torimodoshita mono Junsui na mizu ga michiru Namaiki na me de niramitsuketeta Ano hi no mirai de, koko ni iru nda Akogare wa donna toki mo ore wo zutto furuitata seru kara Mayowazu susumeru ima datte Motto tōku no yume wo shinjite ai ni ikuze Oyogu tabi kawatteku mainichi de datte Kawaranai de konnichi ga tsunagatteru kara Shinpai wo shiau yori yakusoku wo shiyou Mata itsuka aeru tomo ni Tetsuyoi sekai kabe mo genkai mo Koete yarou ze ikou, mirai e Doko made mo tsuzuku michi no sen wo zutto nozomi tobikon deku Yowasa mo tsuyosa mo nan datte Zenbu mise atte ore wo tsukutta hodashi wo tsurete Aoku sunda sora wo utsusu mizu no juu de sukitōru I'm so free konna hi ga matteta Ah, hippatte katte wakariatte... Soredemo, korekara mo zutto Akogare wa donna toki mo ore wo zutto furuitata seru kara Mayowazu susumeru ima datte Motto tōku no yume wo shinjite oyoideku Doko made mo hodashi wo tsurete |-| English = The sea breeze brings the smell of home with it It connects me with my friends who I’m separated from The pure water is full of the things I’ve taken back From those days I took a detour I glared at you with impudent eyes But the future of that day is why I’m here My admiration will always cheer me up no matter what Because of that, I’m able to move forward now without getting lost and believe in my dreams that are still far off, I’m going to meet them Every day changes as I swim But because of those unchanging memories connecting to today rather than worry, I’ll make a promise To my friend I’ll meet again It’s a difficult world, but let’s overcome The walls and limits. Let’s go, to the future I’ll dive full of hope into the unknown that continues forever No matter the weaknesses or strengths or anything I’ll face them all with the bonds I have made The blue sky is reflected in the clear water I’m so free I’ve been waiting for this day Ah, pulling and pushing and understanding each other… And still, we’ll continue forever My admiration will always cheer me up no matter what Because of that I’m able to move forward now without getting lost I believe in my dreams that are still far off, and keep swimming no matter where I go I’ll take my bonds with me Translated by kudouusagi Video References Navigation |color2 = #f4ab8a |font color = #FFFFFF}} Category:Music Category:Character Songs Category:Free!-Dive to the Future- Character Songs Category:Free!-Dive to the Future- Character Song Mini Album Vol.1 Seven to High